


Lena is Hypnotised, Kara is Confused, Diana is Frustrated

by Beckles97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckles97/pseuds/Beckles97
Summary: Doomsday causes nothing but havoc in Kara's life after their battle. Strangley Lena becomes hypnotised. The blonde reaches out to Diana for help. The Amazon is consuming the super's thoughts, so is the bilionare genius, and Kara, well, doesn't know what she wants. - One Shot -
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Lena is Hypnotised, Kara is Confused, Diana is Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's my first fic on here so be kind. If you have any ideas for me let me know! Thanks for reading!

Kara sits on the edge of the cliff, feeling the sun rejuvenate her energy. After the long fight of attempting to defeat Doomsday, she looks around at the destruction it caused. Inevitably, the first place she searched was L-Corp and boy, she wished she didn’t. It is completed destroyed, continuing to crumble in front of her, Noonan’s has a Billboard of Cat Grants new perfume line crushing the building and the poor people who failed to escape Doomsday’s wrath. Kara begins to cry, tears streaming down her face, at an alarming rate. All the people in National City loved her, respected her, admired her especially, and expected the National City hero to protect them no matter what or whom she faced. She cannot believe how badly she failed them. She checks her phone, cracked, Kara chuckles humourlessly, _visual representation of my life right now_.

8 missed calls from Alex.

12 messages from Lena.

3 Voicemails from J’onn.

3 missed calls from Winn.

Kara was surprised, she did not realise the effort all the people in her life gave to ensure her safety. She decided to call Alex first.

Nothing.

No answer, Kara listens out for her sister’s phone as she called a second time.

She hears nothing.

The Girl of Steel lets out a scream, frightening the birds next to her, causing them to chirp and fly away. She watches them, envious of them, how they have so much freedom. She is so frustrated with the situation, unaware of her surroundings, who is watching. Anything. Zones out completely, focusing on her uncontrollable thoughts.

“WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE ME?!” She cries harder.

Her mind inevitably drifts to Diana. Rao, she misses her. Her beautiful dark brown eyes, filled with grief and antiquity, her silky long brown hair, it is always perfectly set and shiny. But most importantly, her determination and resilience. Kara admires the Amazon like no other, maybe a certain emerald eyed CEO. But Kara knows the importance of their friendship over her lust.

_Please Kara, we know it’s more than that._

The Girl of Steel is so torn, her confusion about her sexuality was enough, let alone falling for every second strong independent woman that walks into her life. Despite this, no matter the situation, the risks or the dangers, both women dive in headfirst with so much willpower. Both outstanding Hal Jordan.

 _National City should be admiring them more than myself_.

Kara sighed and sat up from her seated position.

Diana has a heart of gold. A precious being, wonderous, truly the epitome of a Wonder Woman. Lena, holding the Luthor name like a tattoo on her heart. Kara could not be prouder of them.

She hears footsteps behind her, Supergirl jumps up in a fighting stance.

“Who’s there?” She calls out.

“My apologies Kara, it is only me.” The mysterious voice responds.

Kara sniffs and squints her eyes at the person before her, she could not believe it. “D-Diana? Is that you? I thought – I thought we lost you.” She exclaims in surprise. The Girl of Streel could not believe it, in front of her, the Amazon who never failed to take her breath away. Kara rushed to her and gave her the most powerful hug she has ever given. Wonder Woman returns it with a smile and a bit of a grunt, unexpecting the blondes force, despite how many times they have embraced.

“I was so worried, where were you?” Kara asked in desperation. Yes, Kara must admit, she sounded a bit clingy. She just prayed Diana did not notice the plea in her voice. But of course, she did, she’s the most observant person on the planet.

“Kara, it is alright. You must be exhausted after the battle. You fought fiercely. You should be proud of your efforts.” Diana decided to ignore Kara’s moment of vulnerability, and the blonde was nothing but grateful.

“Thank you, Diana. I cannot express enough how much that means to me. Your training definitely paid off.” Kara replied with more enthusiasm and her signature sunny Danvers smile. “Also, thank you for returning my hug. I really needed it.”

The Amazon nodded and stared off into the distance. Kara was about to say something until she heard a faint heartbeat. She closed her eyes and focused on it. She recognised it immediately. It was Lena’s. She was still alive! Barely though.

“Diana, I hear Lena’s heartbeat. It is faint but still there. If I don’t leave now to help her, she might not make it.” Kara was attempting to stay calm but, she was scared. Struggling to keep her determined demeanour. Lena was her best friend, deep down despite her undeniable attraction towards the fierce brown eyed brunette, Lena is becoming her whole world.

Diana closed her eyes and sighed, aware of the attraction the blonde had for the raven-haired CEO.

“You must go to her.” The Amazon said firmly. Kara knows better than to waste anymore time, does nothing but nod and flies off the cliff, breaking the sound barrier.

 _Please be okay, please be okay_. Supergirl repeats over and over in her mind, rushing towards the young CEO.

Diana decides to sit on the ledge and watches her pupil fly towards the woman she’s developing feelings for. She cannot help but feel a pang of jealousy rush through her. Diana is in love with Kara, has been since the day she began training her on Themyscira. Diana cannot help but relate to the girl in ways she never has with anyone else, except maybe Kal El. Being from another world, holding strength and power equivalent to a god. Kara is so naïve, like how she was when she arrived in Man’s world with Steve.

_Steve._

Thinking about him always made her smile, he was such a good man. She aspires to be as brilliant as he was. Diana wonders if the war hero is proud of her, proud of who she has become, what she has accomplished and learned. She wishes she could have accomplished them all with him, but aware that it is never that simple.

Life is never simple when you are literally God’s embodiment. She does not love Steve anymore, but he will always have a place in her heart. He changed her life, in the best way possible, and Diana will always be grateful.

Then there was Kara, she is in a different league of perfection in her eyes. Diana grew up on an island of paradise, filled with the most attractive women on the planet. But none will ever compare to the Kryptonian. All she wanted to do was tell Kara how she felt, tell her how she wishes to kiss the pain of losing her home away, hold her and tell her how incredible she is. But Diana knew full well she cannot disrupt Kara and Lena’s path. So, Wonder Woman stood up and ran towards the forest she emerged from, attempting to remove the pain in her chest. The thought of Kara loving another is almost as painful as losing her pilot.

Kara finally reaches L-Corp in a matter of seconds. “MISS LUTHOR?! MISS LUTHOR WHERE ARE YOU?! LENA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” Kara screams into the rubble.

The fear is clear in her voice, clear that the thought of losing Lena Luthor could be the end of her. She has already lost too much, the last thing she needs is to lose her best friend. Kara then realises that Lena is unconscious, screaming for her is not the best approach under these circumstances. Her heartbeat is clear, and Kara lifts a large boulder off Lena.

Luckily for the human, her bodyguard protected her from the impact. Kara checks his pulse, nothing. The Girl of Steel sighed and lifted the man aside, knowing full well he will receive the acknowledgement he deserves. Kara X-Ray’s her body, a fractured right femur, clavicle and radius, with a concussion.

“Oh Lena, I am so sorry.” Supergirl cried, how much pain the girl must be in. Kara lifted her bridal style, and slowly took off to the DEO. Surprisingly, it is still intact. Well, except for the inside…

“Supergirl, thank god you’re okay.” Alex rushes towards her, suddenly noticing the unconscious pale woman in her arms.

“Lena…” is all Kara could reply with. Director Danvers quickly steps into action. Ordering her agents to put Lena in the medical wing. Kara follows promptly, not letting go of Lena until she is in the bay.

“Kara,” Alex whispers, “what are her symptoms?” Kara lists Alex what Kara saw with her x-ray vision and the director begins treating her, doing further testing and so on.

The Girl of Steel is exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

Her mind suddenly drifts off to Diana, thinking about their previous encounter. _The way she reacted when I told Diana about Lena was so odd, usually she is so composed._ Kara is confused.

_Nothing new._

The next couple of weeks are difficult for National City after the Monster’s wrath. Too many people passed and injured. The city seems so quiet, to the point that crime has dropped to almost half of what it was. The National City population are so traumatised by Doomsday, everyone is still in mourning.

Including Kara.

Even though, luckily enough, no one close to her passed. Lena was her largest concern. She was still unconscious, and there is not physical reason why. Kara visited her every day. Read her interesting stories and articles she found or wrote of all genres. Hoping, praying to Rao for some sort of change.

“How are you holding up?” Kara turns to see her adoptive sister giving her the same look everyone is, worry.

Kara sighs in response and shrugs. “Alex, it’s been weeks. I miss her, I should have been there to protect her. I-it’s all my fault.” Her sister’s eyes widen in shock. Alex is aware of how Kara tends to burden the world on her shoulders, but regardless, it still shocks her.

“Kara.”

“Kara, look at me.” The director puts her hand on Kara’s shoulder as she slowly turns towards her.

Alex rushes her into a hug, “I know you blame yourself for Doomsday – “Kara shivers when she hears its name. 

“But you really shouldn’t. You did the best you could, you are the most selfless, resilient and determined woman I have ever met. You did your best and you should be proud of yourself.” All Kara could do in response is nod. Not completely believing her sister, grateful for her kind words and optimism, but still in disbelief.

“I miss Diana. I haven’t seen her since it was defeated,” The Girl of Steel looks up at her sister. Alex is a loss for words. Aware of how the two heroines are close, but not this close.

“I wonder what she is doing.”

“Yeah, me too.” The Director responds.

Diana returned to Paris after the defeat of Doomsday, in attempt to consolidate her feelings about the situation.

Kara.

Kara, Kara, Kara. The girl is constantly on her mind, taunting her. In her dreams, whenever she reads the Newspaper. Everything in her life reminds her of the Girl of Steel. It is extremely frustrating as Diana cannot stop thinking about her.

Diana stands from her desk and decides to go for a walk, finally relenting and agreeing she is not being productive.

As she is walking, she feels the vibration of her phone. She pulls it out of her coat pocket, it’s Kara.

_Why is she calling now? It’s been weeks._

She promptly answers it.

“Hello Kara.” Diana greets.

“Diana, hi. It’s been a while.” The Girl of Steel responds. Diana chuckles to herself.

_Ever so clingy._

“Indeed, it has. Any particular reason why you are calling me?” Diana begins to scold herself, regretting her choice of words. But she made a deal, to distance herself from the beautiful blonde, to allow her to decide what she wants, who she wants, but most importantly, by herself. Without Diana’s input.

“Oh- Sorry, I just missed you and really needed to talk to you. You see it’s Lena, she still hasn’t woken up from her coma.” Kara swiftly responded.

Diana sighed, wishing the girl would not mention her. Wonder Woman felt guilty after that thought.

 _A young woman is still unconscious you buffoon, stop acting so selfish_.

“That is truly unfortunate, any particular reason to why she hasn’t woken?”

Kara sighs on the other end of the line.

“We aren’t sure, there isn’t anything physically wrong with her, she should’ve woken up by now. I’m really scared it might be something alien or magical. Would you be able to help us, me-well her?” The blonde stuttered. 

Wonder Woman sat in silence. Unsurprised with her request for assistance. Besides, the Amazon has more experience with these kinds of situations than anyone else Kara would know.

Reluctantly, the older woman agreed.

When Diana arrives at the DEO, she is clearly unhappy with the turn of events. All she wanted to do was avoid the hero work for a while. She is old, tired and stressed. In desperate need of a break. Sure, she loves helping people and ensuring their safety, regardless of who they are and where they are from.

But sometimes a girl needs a break.

 _Diana please stop lying to yourself, it is because you do not like going against your word_.

“Diana you’re here, thank Rao.” Kara wraps herself in the brunette’s arms. “I missed you.” She mumbled into her.

She really loves being around the bubbly blonde, forgetting about her internal turmoil just moments prior.

Diana smiled at her as they parted. “Where is she?” Kara becomes slightly disappointed with the loss of contact.

She then turned wordlessly, indicating to the older woman to follow.

Diana almost immediately knew what had happened. She is in some sort of hypnosis. Despite her breathing being almost normal, Lena begins to slightly smile, those not paying attention would miss it. But Diana is nothing but observant.

“She’s hypnotised.” Diana blurted.

Kara stared at her in shock. Not even one minute in the room, already had an answer. The shock then turned into complete awe.

“So, what can we do princess?” Diana chuckled at the nickname.

“I am glad you asked Kara, we must find access to her brain to determine what is keeping Lena in this endless void.” The blonde nods in agreement.

“Any ideas?” Alex popped into the room after eavesdropping. 

Diana turned,

“I have a few, but Kara I believe you may find it distasteful.”

“Whatever it takes, I will do it.” Kara responds with her usual superhero pose. Hands on her hips, back straight.

Diana nods. Slightly jealous again. But pushes it down for the sake of the mission.

“We need to find a telepath to allow us to enter her mind. Either you or I, even Alex. However, I believe I would be the most successful as I have the most experience in the matter.” Kara begins to open her mouth in protest, clearly wanting to save the woman she has developed strong feelings for.

Before anything could be said, Alex interjects.

“Not a problem Diana, I will bring J’onn in to assist in the procedure.” Kara continues to be gobsmacked, kind of shocked at Alex being so formal as well.

Kara then realised, _ahhh yes, the ‘girl crush.’_

The blonde stifled a giggle at her sisters’ antics after she left. Diana noticing her reaction.

“Is there something you find amusing Kara?”

The Girl of Steel nods her head no, still smiling at her sister.

The brunette shook her head wordlessly at her and decided to leave the room. Allowing the young woman to be left with Lena.

As Wonder Woman walks out, deep in thoughts. She decides to go to the training room. She has pent up energy she would like to exert.

It’s not like she dislikes Lena, in fact, she admires the woman. Believing her to underestimate her abilities, her strength and wisdom. Diana finds herself understanding the young woman on a very special level. They are both outcasts. People fear them, the Amazons never fully or truly understanding her, well, with Lena the whole world except a few, but the island was her whole world for over a hundred years.

_I really hope we can save her soon_

Kara sat next to Lena, waiting for J’onn to come. She couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful raven hair girl next to her, it’s almost physically impossible not to. Her smile that can light up a whole room.

_So can Diana’s Kara, she is a legitimate goddess._

The Girl of Steel groans into her hands in frustration. She is so lost and confused about her feelings. Thinking about if the roles between Lena and Diana were reversed and the Amazon needed help.

_Would I feel this concerned about Diana?_

That Kara could not answer. Making her groan even more.

As Kara and Diana are filled with inner turmoil. Lena is in a pretty similar situation. Well, not really, but is. 

She woke up in someone’s arms, strong, warm and comforting. She immediately recognised the smell and started to panic. Lena was naked,

_Oh my god I’m naked and so is Kara._

The raven-haired girl started panicking, and the Girl of Steel noticed it immediately.

“Lena, Lena it’s okay. Honey it’s just a nightmare, I’m right here.” Kara cuddles up to her more and all the Luthor could think about how hot she is and how well their body fits. Lena becoming slightly aroused and began panicking again because Kara clearly has a keen sense of smell.

_Oh yeah, I found out about Kara about a year ago. “Flew here on a bus” is a fantastic giveaway._

“Well well well, baby, it wasn’t a nightmare was it?” Kara grins as Lena turns to face the blonde forever so bashful.

Kara leans down in attempt to kiss the genius. Lena froze but as she began to process the situation she realised and jumped out of bed, and then bolted into the bathroom.

_Oh my god what the fuck is happening?_

Lena hears frantic knocking on the door, knowing full well it’s the Girl of Steel. She decides to emerge from the bathroom with her robe on. Extremely self-conscious of her body.

Look, Lena knows she is attractive, but everyone has their insecurities. Especially around a Kryptonian goddess, with abs of steel, pardon the pun, and biceps that she wants to grab every two minutes.

“Hey beautiful, are you okay?” Kara, ever so charming, smiles at her. She put on a t-shirt when Lena was in the bathroom.

 _Thank god, that’s enough gay panic for one day_.

“Yes darling, I was just feeling a bit nauseous, I thought I’d better safe than sorry.” Lena responds with a grimace at the lie.

Kara, with clear concern on her face, speeds to the kitchen and returns with a glass of water, passes it to Lena. Before she could begin to protest, lifts Lena bridal style and places her in bed.

“I’m going to call the office and inform them that you are unwell. You are not allowed to move from this spot until I say so.” Lena groans at the statement and places the water down on her nightstand.

“Kara, darling, I promise I am fine.” She says with her best Luthor smile. She sees Kara falter a bit.

_Damn, I had no idea I had that effect on her._

“Okay okay, fine. You are so lucky you are the most beautiful” – Kiss on her forehead – “person in this world, and I adore you more than the sun.”

Lena sits flabbergasted, Kara smiles and walks out of the room. With a clear content look on her face.

_What have I gotten myself into, Lex? Surely it must have something to do with him._

Kara begins pacing up and down the DEO, leaving scuff burns from how fast she is moving. Clearly lost in her thoughts, unsure where her sister and J’onn are.

_What’s taking them so long? Also, where’s Diana?_

The hero realised she has been gone for quite some time and decided to find the Amazon. She used her super hearing to find her grunting and clearly exerting some anger. Kara slows down, listening intently to Diana.

_Is she swearing?_

The Girl of Steel is in shock, again, as the Amazon never curses.

_Diana’s swearing like a sailor._

She begins walking towards the training area, to see nothing but Diana in a sports bra, tight bike shorts and her sword. Fighting Kara’s bots. The Amazon has sweat tinkling down her impeccable abs, her biceps flexing with every swing of the sword. Kara is unsure if she is staring in awe, or because she is too attracted to the woman fighting in front of her.

The blonde is snapped out of her thoughts, when her sister taps her on the shoulder with a knowing look.

“J’onn is here, shall we get the show on the road?” Kara is grateful her sister decided not to mention her blatant staring.

“Sure, I’ll go grab her now.”

As the Girl of Steel enters, forgetting how in focus the Amazon is, she then throws her sword directly at Kara, smacking her in the face, almost breaking her nose.

“OW!” She exclaims in pain.

Diana realises her mistake and rushes over to the blonde.

“Kara, by Hera, I am so sorry, I thought you were one of the machines.” Kara does nothing but groan in response to Diana’s apology.

Both Diana and the Girl of Steel hear Alex on the other side of the glass in fits of laughter. Tears are in her eyes and is holding her abdominals from the workout.

“Come on, let me get you up. We have a mission to complete Miss Danvers.” Kara nods in agreement and gets up, her nose almost completely healed.

They walk out of the training facility and Alex finally calms down.

“Holy shit Kara, I am finding the recording of that and posting it.” Alex still wiping the tears from her eyes.

J’onn approaches the trio, attempting to determine what the fuss is. 

The women all tense up and become serious when he is in line of sight.

“J’onn, we are so happy you’re here.” Kara engulfs him in a hug. “We missed you.”

The father like figure smiled into her hug, acknowledging her appreciation.

“Alright, lets go save Lena.” The Martian leads the way back to Lena’s bed. The trio following closely behind, walking briskly. Almost inhuman, except for Alex who had to change into a slight jog to keep up. J’onn directs Diana next to the bed and suggest she takes a seat. As she sits, the Martian grabs her hand, and places his other hand on the raven-haired genius’ head. His eyes turn white, glowing like pearls, his mouth opens, beginning to chant incoherently.

Kara watches silently with Alex at the door, internally pleading for this to work. Diana passes out next to Lena, with J’onn continuing to quietly chant.

The hero begins to move in attempt to comfort the Amazon.

“Kara, no. Let them do their thing. We gotta be patient. I know how much they mean to you, but it’s just going to make things harder for them if you intervene.”

Kara stands quietly and nods to her sister in agreement.

Diana lands in Kara’s apartment, to a sight she wishes she never had to see. Kara is behind Lena, her arms wrapped around her waist, head on her shoulder. Both laughing about a joke the blonde made, whilst making dinner. During the laughter, Kara turns to see Diana. She is heartbroken by the scene, trying her best to convince herself it is all fake.

“Diana! When did you get in? And uh how?” Kara asks with her signature smile, yet still weary.

_Wow she is so beautiful, almost carved from Aphrodite herse – Diana focus._

“I’m here to speak with Lena.” Attempting to avoid further conversation.

Lena walks up to the Amazon, “how can I help you Diana?” Ever so gracefully, clearly putting on her professional mask.

“Kara, do you mind if I can speak to her privately?”

“Oh- yeah sure! I’ll go on a quick patrol. Goodbye gorgeous girl.” The blonde bounces to Lena, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Causing Diana to look away.

“Bye Diana! It was good to see you.” Diana nods in return with a small smile.

“Lena you need to come with me, you’re in grave danger.” Diana quickly spoke.

“Diana what are you talking about? Lex is dead, my mother is in prison, Kara is here, she can protect me. L-Corp has just found the cure for brain cancer, everything is perfect. How could I be in danger?”

“Will you agree and say that everything is slightly too perfect?” Diana responds.

Lena is silent for a moment, processing everything at lightning speed. She was right, everything is too perfect. There is not one flaw in her life, literally the life she has always dreamt of. Wished for this to be true for too long. Kara’s love, her brother removed from existence, despite the life and relationship they had when they grew up together. Her mother, gone. Everything, the toxicity is completely removed.

Lena struggles to sit down. “You’re right.”

Diana slowly sits next to her, puttting Lena’s hands in her own. Attempting to be as comforting as possible.

“You have been hypnotised by Doomsday. I am not entirely certain to why he decided to target you. My guess is your close relationship with Supergirl.”

Lena nods, clearly disappointed by the revelation.

“You are in a coma in the real world, Kara is so worried. She has stood by your side for weeks, trying to wake you. The time here is much slower, and we must hurry before you are stuck here permanently.”

“What can we do Diana?” Lena finally responds.

“You have to destroy the most important part of your life in here.”

“I am not sure what is the most important part- “Diana swiftly interrupts Lena before she starts on her tangent.

“Kara. You have to break Kara’s heart.”

“Wait what? Why? She’s done nothing wrong Diana.”

The Amazon sighs, predicting this to be her reaction.

“She isn’t real Lena, none of this is. Kara cares for you, you must go back to her. I have never seen her so heartbroken, miserable.” She pleads.

_She’s heartbroken? I never realised she cared so much._

After continuing to process for multiple seconds. Lena suddenly stands.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Lena reaches for her phone and calls Kara home. Within seconds the blonde comes rushing through the window.

The tension in the room is so thick. Kara glaring at the Amazon, like she heard the end of the conversation between the two of them.

Lena becomes agitated, worried Kara is going to have a poor reaction. She has only known this version of Kara for half a day. Not entirely sure if this version and the normal version are the same.

“Lena? Is there something you need to talk to me about?” She eventually asks.

Diana walks away to the opposite side of the room to give the two ladies space. She attempts to distract herself by peaking at Kara’s bookshelf. Lowly chuckling at Lena’s observant mind. Being able to remember all these books in Kara’s home. Especially magazines.

 _No wonder she never figured it out, everything is identical here._

“There is. Diana helped me determine a conclusion in my life. You and I are just not working out. I’m in love with her.” Lena turns to Diana giving her a panicked look of ‘please help me.’

The Amazon stands there opening and closing her mouth, speechless. Kara’s eyes began to burn red, her laser vision imminent. Kara lunges at Diana, with nothing but fury and anger. Lena steps aside in shock.

“HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY MENTOR! MY BEST FRIEND!” Kara collapses in tears, Lena starts to cry too. Never wanting to hurt her Kara.

The Amazon kneels next to her.

“I’m sorry beautiful, this was never supposed to happen. But you cannot control what the heart desires.” Diana regrets calling her beautiful the second she speaks it, the last thing she needs is Lena suspecting her feelings for the blonde.

Suddenly everything goes dark and both Diana and Lena wake up instantly with an anxious panic.

“K-Kara?” Lena feels a warm embodiment latch around her.

“Thank Rao, I was so worried about you. I thought you were trapped in there forev- Wait. Did you just call me Kara?” The hero paused.

Lena looks up at her sheepishly. “Yeah, I’ve kinda known for quite a while darling.”

Alex bursts into a fit of laughter at her sister’s embarrassment. “Come on Kara, she’s a billionaire genius for a reason.”

“You’re right, that she is.” Kara endearingly says while moving a piece of hair behind her ear. Of course, Diana noticed it immediately and decided to leave the room. Giving them some space.

“Diana! Wait up!” She hears Alex running after her.

“How can I help you Alex?”

“Where are you going so fast?” The agent asks.

“Home, my work here is done.” Turning on her heel, beginning the process of walking away. Before she could move, Alex grabs her arm forcing her to turn around. They both have a staring match. Diana trying her best not to burst into tears.

Alex’s eyes widened in realisation.

“Holy shit, you’re in love with Kara as well?” She exclaimed.

All Diana could muster was a nod.

“Wow, I had no idea. You covered that up pretty well huh?”

The Amazon chuckled at the agent’s antics. Oh, how she will miss her. 

“You know, Kara has feelings for you as well? You should hear the way she raves on about you. She honestly does not shut up.” She laughs, “but when exactly does she stop talking?”

The two women start in a fit of laughter.

“You really think she has feelings for me as well Alex?” Diana asks with apprehension.

“Trust me, she does. You should’ve seen her face when she saw you training before.” Alex laughs again, causing Diana to blush. “You should talk to her about your feelings, you’d be surprise with her response.”

“I think it’s best for her to figure it out herself. I do not want to intervene with her and Lena. Besides, she would be much better suited to Kara.”

“If that’s what you believe.” Alex responds shaking her head.

The thing about Diana is, if she is feeling insecure it is for a valid reason. The woman has the mind of a goddess. Extreme intelligence on top of extreme beauty. Almost unfathomable. The people who cross her become mesmerised by everything she does. Her smile, her voice, the way she battles. So mesmerising. The reason why Diana became so attached to the blonde is her disregard to these factors and decided to learn about her personality, her passions, what she loves, her past. Everything. It was so difficult not to love the bubbly blonde.

Diana turns around for one more sight of the blonde.

_So beautiful._

“How are you feeling?” Kara asks giving her a glass of water and checking her forehead for a fever.

“Darling I am fine, there is no need to worry.” Lena responded whilst grabbing the water, feeling parched, very grateful.

“Hey Lena? There’s something I was hoping to talk to you about.” The raven-haired beauty looked up at her expectantly.

“What would you like to discuss?” Kara started freaking out and ran out the room, bumping into her sister.

“Jesus Kara, watch where you’re going.” Alex said while getting up. Kara ignores her and rushes to find Diana. She was about to hop into her invisible jet when she hears the blonde calling after her.

“Diana! Why are you leaving?”

“I believe my mission is complete.” Diana looks down, almost ashamed for attempting to leave without saying her farewell.

“You could at least have said goodbye, I didn’t get the chance to thank you either.” Kara responds, upset with the Amazons actions.

“I’m sorry beautiful, I thought it’d be best to leave you and Lena to talk. You have much to discuss. Speaking of the devil.” Kara turns to see Lena lost with the hero’s antics.

“Kara? What’s going on?” The billionaire asks.

“I was saying goodbye to Diana, I heard her leaving.” She responds.

_God Kara talk about a crappy lie_

“Oh, Diana you’re leaving already?”

“Yes, it’s best I depart now. You both have much to discuss.” The brunette responds with a brilliant smile with a knowing look and a wink.

“Oh-well- I mean- um, I’m sure that can wait?” Lena stammers.

Diana responds with a laugh.

“You two are adorable. Go and talk. Now.” She sternly ordered.

They both nodded, leaning to give the Amazon a hug.

“Thank you, for everything.” Kara says.

“Anything for you my sweet Kara.”

Diana then retreats to her jet. Trying her best to keep it together. Feeling so vulnerable about the situation. Grateful to still have Kara in her life, and the development of Lena being her friend. Using these excuses to lift her mood, she flies away without looking back.

_Goodbye Kara, I hope she makes you the happiest._

“It’s such a shame she couldn’t stay longer. I miss having her around all the time. When I lived on Themyscira so she could train me to control my powers, we were together all the time. It was the best time of my life.”

“I’m sorry darling, you must be very close.” Lena responds.

“Anyway, there’s something I want you to know Lena. The last two weeks without you, knowing you were in danger, was torture. I never want this to ever happen to you again.” Kara takes a big breath.

“Lena Kieran Luthor, I came to a realisation that I am hopelessly in love with you and I want to be with you.”

“Can we go somewhere a little bit more private?” Kara looks at her sheepishly.

_Fuck I forgot we were in the DEO._

“Yes! Of course, hold on.” The hero goes to pick her up.

Wait- Kara I hate flying.” Too late for Lena, Supergirl flies them out of the building and within seconds, lands in Kara’s apartment.

The hero places her onto the ground. Lena feeling nauseous and dizzy.

“Fuck I hate flying.” She curses. Trying to breathe slowing in attempt to remove the nausea.

“I’m so sorry I completely forgot.” Kara grabs her for a hug. Forgetting Lena still hasn’t responded to her previous revelation. They are impossibly close, wrapped up in each other’s aura.

“I love you too Kara Danvers.” Lena said into her shoulder, afraid this isn’t real and she’s still in the coma.

“Zor-El. It’s Kara Zor-El.” The Kyptonian let go of the other woman to look into her eyes.

“Well then, Kara Zor-El. Can I please kiss you?”

“That you may Miss Luthor.” Kara smiles leaning in for a kiss.

Fireworks. That is all they could relate to. Absolute perfection. Their lips fit perfectly against each other. The movement came so naturally, it’s like they’ve kissed for years. They parted.

“As much as I would like to kiss you all day darling, but I am starved.” Lena states.

Kara begins to speak frantically. “Oh Rao let’s get you food then? What are you hungry for? Please don’t say kale, that will be a deal breaker for me.” She joked.

“Actually, I was thinking potstickers maybe? It’s been a while.” They weren’t her cup of tea, but the Luthor just loves making her favourite Kryptionian happy.

_Mine. Who would have ever thought?_

“Really? Yes I’m so excited I’ll go get some right now!” Kara exclaims halfway through jumping out the window.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s antics.

_Girlfriend. Honestly how did I get so lucky?_

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, poor Wonder Woman :( Maybe I could give her a happy ending?


End file.
